Love or Revenge
by eiramy
Summary: Another HG&DM fanfiction. Starts off from their perfect life as a married couple. And we go back in time at their 7th year at Hogwarts- the year when they fell deeply in love with each other. But their love was no fairyland... Chapter 7 up! (PLEASE R&R)
1. Perfect Life In the Country

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything you recognize as the wonderful work of J.K. Rowling. Anything you don't recognize is what I own.

**Story::** This is another Hermione and Draco's fanfiction. The story starts off from their perfect life as a married couple. And we go back in time at their 7th year at Hogwarts- the year when they fell deeply in love with each other. But their love was no fairyland. Betrayals, heart-breaks, conspiracy, and so on.

**A/N::** Yeah....really short chapter (i don't consider this to be a chapter)......but i'll update real soon

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!**

****

* * *

**Chapter 1: Perfect Life in the Country**

****

Hermione and Draco sat besides their 5 years old daughter, Kayla. They were reading Gone With the Wind which was Kayla's all time favorite book. Kayla had curly blonde hair, had Draco's face, except for her eyes which were brown just like Hermione.

They lived in a small, country house with a small yard, but they had everything they needed. The neighborhood was small but it was full of life and energy.

Both Hermione and Draco became top Aurors along with Ron and Harry. Of course, Draco's father was absolutely furious when he found out that his son who he planned for him to become a Death Eater, wanted to become an Auror for the Ministry of Magic. This was because as Draco grew up, he became less fond of his father's belief on purebloods and mudbloods. And as he grew up, he was able to argue with his father without being helplessly under his control.

Marrying Hermione caused Draco's family to desert him and he was happy that they did.

Then, Kayla suddenly asked her parents,

"Mommy, Daddy, where did you first meet?"

The married couple glanced at each other and Hermione answered,

"I met your father at Hogwarts, the school we attended."

"Did you have love at first sight?"

Draco answered this time and said,

"Well… let's say we first didn't meet eye to eye." And Hermione grinned at him.

"But did you love mommy?"

"Yes, after my attitude changed." said Draco.

"How did mommy and daddy fall in love then?"

"We fell in love at our last year at Hogwarts. And I became Head Girl and your father became Head Boy………..

* * *

**A/N:** From next chapter and on, it will be all flashbacks, with occasional breaks in the present time.

**_Remember to Review!!!!_**


	2. The New Head Girl and Boy

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything you recognize as the wonderful work of J.K. Rowling. Anything you don't recognize is what I own.

**A/N**: I changed this chapter a bit and changed the POV for this story....it's now first person's pov.....and i also changed the rating to R since I decided to include vulgure languages....(I revised this chapter again a little: 7/29)

Thanks for all your reviews!!!!! flowerdrum, mintytoothpick, and Elenrod

**LOVE YOU ALL!!!!! Kisses**

**

* * *

**

****

**Chapter 2: The New Head Girl and Boy**

**FLASHBACK**

**Hermione**

I was at the Burrows, embraced in a tight hug with Mrs. Weasley. I just got my letter from Hogwarts which informed me that I was now the Head Girl of Hogwarts. Mrs. Weasley finally released me from her death grip and Ron and Ginny came running down the stairs and Ron said in a gentle voice,

"Congratulations Hermione." and he gave me a kiss on my lip.

"Good job Hermione." said Ginny, hugging me after I was finished with my kiss with Ron.

Then, Harry, followed by Fred and George came downstairs and gave me a friendly hug and said to me,

"Good for you Hermione."

Fred and George both patted me on my back and said,

"Well done."

Fred then, said teasingly,

"Just don't go celebrating 24/7 like Percy did."

I chuckled and said, "I won't."

(Mr. Weasley was at work at that time)

**Draco**

I was lying on my back, staring at the plain ceiling on my four poster bed with a letter clutched in my hand and a sparkling badge which inscribed 'HB' in my other hand. Then, my bastard of a father, Lucius Malfoy storms into my room without knocking on my door. I tried to hide the letter and the badge but I was too late.

"Ah. I see you got your letter from Hogwarts. Let me see them." said father with an urgent voice.

I reluctantly took out the letter from under my pillow and threw it at father.

"Don't you dare throw things at me!" threatened me.

'Oh I dare.' I though to myself.

He picked up the letter and skimmed through it and looked at the schedule. He looked like he was satisfied with everything that I was taking; Advanced Potion, Advanced Arithmancy, Advanced Charms, Advanced Defense Against Dark Arts, Advanced History, Advanced Astronomy, and Advanced Transfiguration. Then he froze, he looked like he was having constipation.

'Oh no. Father noticed my Muggle Studies class.' I thought to myself in my head.

"Draco, why in the Merlin is there Muggle Studies _Level 2_? God knows that subject is good for worthless careers at Ministry of Magic" said father in a threatening voice who was glaring at me.

"How should I know? Dumbledore probably made a mistake." I lied.

"Tell me, why is it level two?"

"I already told you…Dumbledore probably made a mistake." I said irritated, avoiding father's eyes.

"DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME! Now, this is your last chance. Why would there be a Muggle Studies Level 2 in your schedule?" threatened Father, pointing his wand at me.

I hesitated for a second. I knew my father well and he knew that he would not hesitate to hex me, heck; father would even perform one of the unforgivable curses with no worries on me, his one and only son. What I really wanted was to become an Auror one day after I finished school. But I knew that father would never allow me and if I even let it slip about what I wanted, he could kill me right there.

I don't remember since when my opinion changed about pureblood being superior over mudbloods. I had been beaten with that rubbish ever since I popped my head into this world.

"Well? I'm waiting." complained father in a malice voice.

"Well…like I already told you, Dumbledore probably made a mistake." said Draco who dared to look into his father's glaring eyes.

_Silencio _hissed father, pointing the wand at the door and then, he pointed the wand at me and he yelled _CRUCIO._ Then I instantly wentridged and screamed on the top of my lungs caused by the excruciating pain I endured. It was the feeling of million knives stabbing, throbbing every millimeter of my body. It felt like my flesh was being slashed open by the knives. Tears of pain flowed from my eyes. I swayed my body on the bed trying to bear the agonizing pain but it didn't work. I pleaded for father to lift the curse. But he continued to torture me, his own son. Then, he finally lifted the curse which felt like forever.

Then father hissed in to my ear,

"Now, do you feel like telling the truth?"

I was completely traumatized and out of energy. I thought that by lying to my father, I would gain nothing but more pain for myself to endure, that same suffering experience. And I said in a very low voice,

"I want to become an auror."

Father's face wrinkled in disgust, his eyes flaring with fury

'Constipation father?' I joked in my head.

Then, he hissed into my ear,

"You will _not_ become an auror!"

"You can't tell me what to do! You son of a bitch!" I hissed back and realized that was a huge mistake.

Then, he pointed his wand at me once again and yelled, _CRUCIO._ I immediately went ridged, I had to endure the same agonizing experience as before and I looked into my father's eyes with pure hate and sworn to myself that he will pay for this. Then the curse was finally lifted from me and I watched my father scoff as he walked away through the door. I was once again, completely traumatized but I started to brainstorm ways to take revenge on my father.

****

"Your own daddy did that to you?" said Kayla who looked pale.

"Yes, but he's not my father anymore. So I won't let him hurt my precious baby." comforted Draco, hugging his daughter.

**

* * *

**

Keep thoes reviews coming!!!! It really puts me in a good mood when I'm writing!!!

Love you lotz,

Marie


	3. Mesmerizing and Beginning of a Plot

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything you recognize as the wonderful work of J.K. Rowling. Anything you don't recognize is what I own.

**A/N:** Oh my god!!!! I can't believe I got 15 reviews for one, single chapter!!!!! (except I got one flamer which said that I was a moron but he/she made absolutely no sense…so I just ignored it but it makes me laugh every time I read it…hehe) I never had so many reviews!!!! THANK YOU YA'LL!!! kisses for everyone

**

* * *

**

****

**Chapter 3: Mesmerizing and Beginning of a Plot**

**Hermione**

I woke up but shut my eyes when the morning sun hit directly into my eyes. I got out of the bed and noticed that my hair was standing in every direction. Ginny was still sleeping lazily in her bed. I went into the shower and the cold water splashed onto my body making me jump. I applied my watermelon scented shampoo to my hair which was specially formulated to help tame frizzy hair…I brushed my drenched hair which went down to my waist. Then, got into my pink ruffled skirt that was a little above my knee. And I got into my light, blue blouse. I flicked my wand and my hair was completely dry. Today I felt like putting my hair up. I brushed my teeth and went downstairs. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were the only people at the kitchen, and Mrs. Weasley said,

"Good morning, Hermione dear!"

"Good morning, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley."

"Hermione dear, will you please wake up everyone? I have my hands full right now." said Mrs. Weasley who was cooking something over the antique stove.

"Sure." I replied as I headed upstairs.

I first went into Harry's and Ron's room. I first went over Ron's bed to wake him up. Then, his arms suddenly rose and he wrapped them around my waist. It made me fall onto his chest and he gently caressed his lips on mine.

"So how is my angel doing on this fine morning?" said Ron, in a gentle voice.

"Good." I answered, smiling at him.

"Ohh god… your hair smells so good." Said Ron dreamily, devouring the aroma.

I chuckled. "Ron, I have to go wake everyone up." I said.

"Ok, baby." said Ron as he gave me one last kiss on my cheek. He let me go and went out of bed. Then, I went over Harry and admired how adorable he looked when he was sleeping. And then, I nudged him. He started to stir and woke up. Then I went to Ginny's room, then, to Fred's and George's room.

It was now 11:00 in the morning. Mr. Weasley already left for work. And Fred and George left for King's Cross to go back to their business and apartment in a quiet, more rural part of London. Their store, WWW (Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes) was famous worldwide and branches were everywhere.

Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Harry, Ginny, and I were prepared leave for Diagon Alley to buy our school supplies. Few moments later, we all arrived at Diagon Alley by floo powder. First, we all went into Flourish and Blotts. Then I froze, being mesmerized by the incredibly gorgeous guy: Draco Malfoy, who was being assisted by the manager of the store.

'Oh my goodness…NO NO NO NO NO!!!!! He's Draco Malfoy. The evil bastard that calls me a mudblood every time he sees me. Besides, I'm with Ron now and I love him!' I though to myself. I shook my head, trying to take my mind off that loathsome git. I couldn't help stare at the picture perfect guy with a silvery blonde hair that fell down freely unlike the past six years which he pulled all of his hair back with hair gel.

'Oh why oh why did he have to have the perfect hair now?'

The cold, gray eyes, yet absolutely irresistible suddenly gazed upon me as I was staring at him. I blushed furiously and I jerked away, pretending to be browsing around the store.

'Oh great! He saw me staring at him! I just hope that he didn't get the wrong idea.'

**Draco**

"Master…Master…" said a familiar, squeaky voice.

I slowly pry opened my eyes and saw two bulging eyes gazing at mine.

'What the hell…I'm I still dreaming?'

I blinked several times and realized it was just father's house-elf, Jibjab.

'I hate waking up…goddamn it…why can't I just stay in bed for the rest of my life?'

"Master, your mother is waiting for you."

'What was I going to do today? I can't remember…'

"Oh…waiting for what?"

"Mistress is waiting for you to go to Diagon Alley to purchase your school supplies."

"Oh yeah…" I grunted.

I grudgingly got out of my bed, got dressed in to my tight, black shirt and into my tight blue jeans. Baggy cloths just don't suit me and besides, where would the girls be staring at if they can't see my ass?

Then, I brushed my teeth, washed my face, and brushed my hair. When I was just about to use hair gel, I realized that I looked so much better without gel.

'Hmmm…now why didn't I think of that?'

I headed downstairs and saw father leave.

'Hope his bloody carriage crashes and burn. And go to hell where he belongs.' I wished in my head as I glowered at father.

I entered the kitchen and grabbed a chocolate chip muffin.

'Yummm…chocolate' I thought.

"Well it's about time you woke up." said a nasty voice from behind.

I turn around and see my mother with her hair in her usual tight bun.

'Honestly…can't she just let her hair down once in her goddamn life (literary)? It makes her look like some bitchy woman. Well…she is a bitch so I guess it suits her.'

"Hurry up and eat. Were leaving in five minutes." said mother, irritated.

'God…she's such a control freak.'

"You know what. I can do my own shopping. Just give me the money."

She nodded and said in a brighter voice, "Good." and she left a sack of money on the table and walked away.

'Thank god! I just can't stand spending the day with her, breathing down on my neck.'

I stuffed the muffin into my mouth and drank a glass full of pumpkin juice. I grabbed the sack of money, book list and my wand and apperated to Diagon Alley. I went into Flourish and Blotts first. The manger came running up to me and asked me,

"May I help you sir?"

"Yes. I need these books" I said as I handed my book list.

"Ah…seventh year at Hogwart ehh? You must be exited." He said cheerfully.

I just put on a fake grin. And thought to myself,

'Will you just find the fuckin' books?' I rolled my eyes when he faced the other way. At that moment, someone entered the store. I looked up to see who it was.

'Oh great. The weasels and Potty the scarhead. I didn't know weasels had money to afford books…wait…holly shit! Who's that gorgeous girl standing right next to the door? Wait, is she staring at me? Well I am irresistible…but I wonder who she is…Hmmm…'

Then, the mystery girl suddenly looked away and looked very red.

I thought for a moment who she was but I just couldn't figure it out. Long, brown, curly hair, beautiful chocolaty brown eyes…

'Hold the phone! Granger? No! Can't be…what happened to that incredibly untamed, ugly hair?....'

'Ahhha!!! What I am I thinking? She's a freakin' mudblood…wait…I thought I didn't care about that crap.'

The word 'mudblood' just lit a light in my brain. I have just figured out the ultimate revenge for my father…a Malfoy dating a mudblood…my father will be furious and he will want me separated from her but I will refuse. Even if he threatens to kill me, I'll be at Hogwarts where Dumbledore is. So if he does come to Hogwarts, he wouldn't be able to lay a finger on me with him around. He will become a miserable, desperate, moaning asshole. Then, I will offer a compromise (…which I will figure out later) and then, abandon Granger. By then, her reputation will be destroyed and crumpled.

'Perfect. I get to destroy father AND Granger at the same time'

"Daddy! That was wrong!" said Kayla as she puffed her cheeks.

Hermione chuckled and said, "Yes, honey. You're right. It was wrong. But I forgave you father for that a long time ago."

* * *

You know what's a great idea?!?! WRITE A REVIEW!!! lol


	4. Brooding Memories and Levitating Books

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything you recognize as the wonderful work of J.K. Rowling. Anything you don't recognize is what I own.

**A/N:** Behold! my long chapter!!!!

**Elenrod****:** Yeah....i'll have to break up Ron and Hermione in this story

**BKGirl2004****:** glad that you like my story...and I think Hermione and Draco are cute together too

**Blondechic32**: Pilar! My gurl! hehe the name jibjab kind of popped into my head...i heard of it somewhere but i can't remember where...and glad that you like my story!

**legallybrunette**: I'm glad the you think my story is cool

**Blondedork**: Thanks...and i'm not sure how long this story is going to be...i plan to make it pretty long

****

****

**

* * *

**

****

**Chapter 4: Brooding Memories and Levitating Books**

**Hermione**

'Why is it that I get the feel that two eyes are watching me?' I thought to myself, still turning the other way.

I took a peak at Dra-Malfoy.

'….why did I almost say Draco….oh no! I said it…wait…no I didn't…I'm just thinking to myself.'

So as I was saying, I took a peak at MALFOY and…

'Is he smirking at me? Why is he smirking at me? He's probably thinking of doing another prank at me. Well he's not going to get me this time.' and I started to walk away

**Flashback (A/N**: yeah it's a flashback in a flashback…sorry if this confused you!)

Last year, when I was about to meet Ron at the fall dance, I wore my lavender colored dress robe with sparkling blue beads which was sewn down from the waist. I also wore my slim, sliver high heeled shoes. My hair, which I spent so much time and energy to make it beautiful was successfully pin straight. And I applied a little makeup for that particular occasion. When I turned a corner, suddenly, icy cold water came splashing down on me from above. My dress robe was ruined. My shoes were soaked. My pin straight hair was drenched and destroyed. And my makeup was all smeared. I immediately assumed that Peeves was the culprit but I looked up and saw a bucket floating in mid-air. I jerked around and saw Malfoy in a silent laugh with his wand in his hand. He then, realized that I spotted him and he turned around and ran away like a little girl. Of course, the Gryffindor that I am would not let that sneaky bastard get away with this. I threw my wet shoes at him but he was too quick for me and dodged them. I tried running after him but he was so fast that I lost him. I was in middle of a deserted hall, drenched in freezing water. I was shivering furiously from the cold. I looked around to make sure he wasn't hiding anywhere. I took out my wand and opened the broom closet. It was pitch dark and it was impossible to see anything.

"_Lu_-"

"_Expelliarmus_" hissed Malfoy from the closet.

My wand slipped out of my hand and flew in Malfoy's direction. Even though, he was the biggest bastard in the whole wide world, he was still quite good at spells and charms. Then, he caught my wand. Now, I was completely vulnerable for an attack. And Malfoy was fully armed with two wands. He came out of the broom closet and came into the light. I glared and him.

"You son of a bitch." I started.

"Well hello to you too mudblood." said Malfoy casually.

"Don't you dare call me a mudblood! I know that you did this to me!" I yelled at him fiercely.

"Do what?" said Malfoy acting clueless

"THIS!" I yelled louder, which echoed throughout the hall. 'achooo!!!' I sneezed. 'achooo!!' I sneezed again. I began to feel dizzy and feverish. I staggered back and to the side and I lost balance. Just when I was about to fall on the hard, cold stone floor, I fell into somebody's warm, muscular arms and I saw a very blurred image of a blonde haired guy's face. Then, I fell into darkness.

**  
  
**

"What are you still doing by the door?" said Ron and I snapped back to reality. He put his arm around my waist and started walking. Then, he started to glare at Malfoy's direction and he glared back.

"Great, Malfoy's here." said Ron disgusted.

"Let's just go" I said briskly as I took a last glance at Malfoy and he looked back at me. I went scarlet and looked away and continued walking with Ron. I looked over my book list:

Advanced Potions: Art Of Potion Brewing- Advanced by Elena Mist

Advanced Arithmancy: Logics of Arithmancy- Advanced Level 4 by Christopher Hancock

Advanced Charms: The Big Book of Charms- by Rosaline Fox

Advanced Defense Against Dark Arts: Constant Vigilance (A/N: hehe…couldn't resist)by Gunter Flemington

Advanced History: A History of Magic- Book 7 by Edward Shultz

Advanced Astronomy: Theories of the Stars Volume 7 by Lorena Turner

Advanced Transfiguration: Transfiguration for Experts by Fredric Masters

Advanced Care of Magical Creature: Taming and Handling Beasts- Advanced by Adeline Yatch

"My god Hermione. You have no regular classes at all." Said Ron looking as he looked at my list.

I just smiled at him.

"I'm going to miss you in all of your classes." Said Ron as he hugged me.

We first went to look for the Potions book. Ron and I were in between the shelves and I felt like I was being watched by someone and then when I was about to look around to see, Ron's strong arms shoved me into the shelved and started kissing me hard on my neck. I almost jumped by this but I just gave out a small moan. He now put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. And I wrapped my arms around his neck and combed his red hair with my fingers. Ron started to kiss his way up to my lips and tickled my lower lip with his tongue, waiting for me to open my mouth which I slowly did. Then he immediately shoved his tongue in to my mouth. I couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by this so I tried to push him away from me, but instead, he tightened his grip on me and continued snogging me. Then, I unwrapped my arms and pushed Ron in the chest. And he finally stopped.

"What's the matter?" asked Ron looking a little pissed at me.

"Just…not here."

"Oh come on…nobody's here except for you and me." said Ron as he advanced on me.

"I just don't feel like doing it in a bookshop ok?" I hotly said.

"Fine…but you'll have to make up for it when we get back." said Ron with a little hint of anger.

I forced a grin and nodded.

What's the matter with me? Why am I not enjoying Ron? Actually I haven't been enjoying him a while. We started to date during our fifth year at Hogwarts and that was pure bliss but as we entered our sixth year, he became rougher on me. He made me do things that I didn't want to. He would try to force me into shagging him so many times that I lost count. When he did, I would always go into conversations which would turn him off. The last time when he tried to shag me, I started a conversation about Fred and George's business.

When I got the chance, I sneaked away from him. I went upstairs and as I went into the Arithmancy section, I witnessed something that made me grin widely. Harry and Ginny were snogging each other. Ginny's back was against the shelf, with her hands exploring Harry's back and his hands were rubbing Ginny's neck and cheek.

'I wonder how long they felt that way about each other…'

I turned around left the two love birds alone and then I saw a blonde guy who I noticed was Malfoy walking over to the door, carrying a large pile of oversized books which covered his face. I saw a book with gold inscription on the on the spine which read, 'Understanding Muggles- Volume 2'

'Hmmm…that's strange. Why would Malfoy be taking Muggle Studies?'

Before I could think more, someone's arms wrapped around my waist and pulled my back, making me fall onto someone's chest. And that person who I noticed was Ron kissed me hard on my lips and I pulled away and I hissed,

"I said not here!"

"Who were you staring at?"

"What?!"

"Who were you staring at?"

"What are you talking about Ron? I was staring at nobody."

"Liar! You were staring at someone and I'm going to find out who it was."

"Ronald…listen to me, I-was-staring-at-nobody."

"Yes you were."

"No I was not. Besides, who I stare at is none of your business."

Ron gritted his teeth, glared at me with anger in his eyes and slapped and me hard across my face. I gasped and my eyes faced the floor. I clapped my hands on my cheek which was now tingling with pain. I could not believe he did that to me. How could he? How dare he? I looked up and stared at Ron with hate and disgust. I did not shed any tears to show him that was I was completely helpless. And I scoffed at him at how low he had come to. And I stormed off.

**DRACO**

I continued staring at Granger and I smirked at her. Then, she turned around a little and saw my smirk. For some reason why, she suddenly looked angry about something. Then, she walked away and Weaselbee wrapped his arm around Granger and walked away. Then, he glowered at me and I glowered him back. What is it today? Stare at Draco day? Again, Granger took a glance at me once again and I glared her back. She turned red and proceeded with Weaselbee.

'Aw! She's so cute when she's embarrassed like that.'

'…WHAT?! Okay…why did I even think that?'

'Because she is.'

'Whoa! Who are you? Are you my conscious?'

'Yes, very good Draco. Now we haven't spoken in a while. How is life treating you?'

'Hell.'

'Well, you didn't really think of hell when you saw Granger did you now. You actually felt…happy.'

'Okay! That's it! Get away from my brain!'

'I can't because I am your brain.'

'Don't you be a smartass! I'm warning you!'

'What are you going to do to me? Bang your head on the wall?'

'Yes! That's exactly what I'll be doing if you don't shut the fuck u-'

"Sir?... Sir?" said the manager. And I broke out of my trance.

"uhh…yeah…" I responded.

"Will you please follow me to the Muggle Studies section." He said looking concerned.

"Uhh…yeah…sure." I said as I followed him upstairs.

Then, I looked down the railing and saw Granger in between the shelves with weasel. Suddenly, he seemed to attack Granger but wait…ugh… now they're snogging each other. But for some reason, it seemed like Granger was going to be sick. She pushed weasel away and they were arguing about something.

"Sir, Sir!" said the manager again.

"Yeah." I said as I tore my eyes away from the two.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah." I said.

I followed the manager throughout the store and he made ME hold the pile of books! Honestly, this place needs a better service. When I was going to go to the Defence Against Dark Arts section, I saw weaselet and Potty snogging between the shelves.

'How is it that books make people suddenly horny?'

'who are you asking to?'

'oh no…not you again.'

'Yes it's me again…'

'You better know the answer to my question.'

'How should I know? I'm you remember Draco?'

'Don't you dare mock me!'

'Technically you're mocking yourself.'

'ok…that's it! You're going down!'

"Sir? Sir!" said the manager once again. And once again I snapped out of my trance.

"Yeah."

"Well…this is the last book on the list." said the manager as he stacked the book on the pile that I was carrying. And he walked away and went to help another costumer. I went to the counter and purchased the books. I just realized that I had my wand with me…how could have been more stupid?

'wow…'

'wow what?

'you actually admitted you were stupid.'

'You know what? I'm going to ignore you for the rest of the day.'

'Fine with me.'

'Fine!'

I reluctantly tapped my wand on the pile of books and it floated in midair. When I was about the get out of the store, I felt someone gazing at me. I looked around and suddenly saw weasel and Granger arguing about something…and then…whoa…weasel hit her across the face!

"How dare he." I mouthed to myself.

When Granger bolted in between the shelves, not thinking of any consequences, I pointed my wand at a giant book that was being displayed by the window and muttered _Wingardium Leviosa_. I brought it up above the red head and I dropped it. Not observing the damage that I've done, I apperated to my room.

****

"Mommy, why did you date Rod when he treated you so badly?" asked Kayla with the most innocent voice that a child can have.

"His name is Ron and well…let's put it this way: I didn't know any better." answered Hermione smiling at her daughter.

* * *

This chapter didn't really make much of a progess...but anyways...more to come....

Yeah...you know the drill ....write a review!!!!


	5. Raped and Betrothed

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything you recognize as the wonderful work of J.K. Rowling. Anything you don't recognize is what I own.

**A/N:** WARNING!!!!!:: this chapter contains a rape scene!

......anyways......

Thank you for all your wonderful reviews!!!!! Love ya all!!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Raped and Betrothed**

**HERMIONE**

I continued running in between the shelves and I just felt so violated and betrayed. I felt my tears welling up in eyes and then someone grabbed my arm. I looked back and saw Harry's surprised, yet concerned face. Then he asked me,

"W-what happened?"

The tears were now flowing down to my cheek and I turned my body around and just collapsed on to Harry. I felt his arm sliding onto my back and my tears were drenching his shirt. Then I suddenly brokeout,

"I-I'm sorry, Harry."

"So what happened to you? Did Ron do something to you?"

I sniffled and plainly said,

"He…hit me."

"WHAT?!" suddenly hissed Harry.

He put his hands on my shoulder and pulled me away and his emerald eyes looked into my brown eyes. And he gently said,

"Listen, I'll talk to Ron about this, and yo-"

"Please, don't." I said.

"Why? If I don't, he'll hit you again."

"He's not because I'm going to breakup with him." I said which made me feel much better.

"Well, it's your choice Hermione. I actually think that it's for the best." said Harry.

My heart was lifted by this and I realized that I took my true friend for granted.

"I'm really glad that you understand. It means so much to me…Thank you…" I said as I hugged him.

Harry and I continued to find our books and went to the register to purchase. Then, he treated me with Florean Fortesque's pumpkin fury (pumpkin flavored ice cream, topped with whipped cream and sprinkled with chocolate bits) (a/n: yummm…I would like some right now)

"So Harry, since when did you fancy Ginny?" I asked hopefully.

Harry, who was drinking some pumpkin juice, sputtered some back into the cup. He slammed the cup back on the table, spilling some juice.

"Um…w-what gives you that idea?" stuttered Harry.

'He's so cute when he's hesitant like that.'

"Well…let's just say that I saw you and Ginny having a little tongue fight." I said as I chuckled to myself.

"Um…okay…I won't lie to you…so…yeah…I do f-fancy Ginny." said Harry who was very crimson. I smiled at him and asked,

"Since when?"

"Um…since I went to the burrows this year. But please don't tell Ron yet. He's going to kill me if he find out."

"Okay, okay…I solemnly swear that I won't tell a soul to Ronald Weasely." I said teasingly as I placed my right hand where my heart was. He laughed and said,

"Thanks."

We met with everyone and I refused to look at Ron in the eyes. We went back to the burrows by floo powder and Ginny and I went up to her room and we packed the books in to our trunks. I went to the bathroom to wash my face. Suddenly, someone's hand covered my mouth and an arm covered my stomach and pulled me back, causing me to fall back. I fell back on to someone's chest. I realized that this happened to me twice today and recognized that it was Ron once again. He pushed me against the wall and again, he pushed his lips on to mine and I pulled back and threateningly said,

"Let me go."

"No."

I reached for my wand as he forced his tongue into my mouth. He realized what I was doing and grasped both of my wrists and he slammed it against the wall, over my head with one hand. He then, seized my wand and said dangerously,

"Do what I say and no one gets hurt." Then, he pointed my wand at my throat and muttered, _SILENCIO. _He pointed my wand at the door and muttered something else which made a locking sound at the door. After that, he tied my hands back and my feet together with an invisible rope by using my wand. I tried to scream but no voice came out. I struggled with the ropes but it was no use. Then, he hissed into my ear,

"If you don't want to get hurt, don't fight back." He slammed my body on the cold floor and he squeezed the both sides of my cheek, so that my mouth was wide open for an entrance. Again, he rammed his tongue into my mouth causing me to choke. I tried to close my mouth shut but I ended up biting my cheek. Then, he transfigured my wand into a pen knife (a/n: if that's possible and again, a wand can he turned into a flashlight) and started ripping my shirt, showing my black bra. Subsequently, he ripped my bra into pieces. I looked away from him and showed no expression on my face. I couldn't fight him without my wand, with my hands and feet all tied up. He continued, shoving his tongue in to my mouth as he slithered his hand up to my leg, to my inner thigh, to my ass. He pulled down my panties and my skirt and threw them on the floor. I was now completely naked and exposed. He started to unzip him pants and began to thrust himself into me. The pain was unbearable and I opened my mouth to scream but no sound came out.

"You better give in or else…" hissed Ron into my ears. I glowered at him but he ignored it. I fisted my hands and I felt my blood seeping between my legs. He started to lick my exposed body, starting from my lips, down to my neck, down to my breasts, and down to my stomach. Then, he thrusted again… once… twice… and once more. He stood up, zipped his pants and walked over the door.

"I'm warning you…one word to anybody…even Harry…or you'll regret it."

He flicked my wand at my direction and my hands and feet were finally released and muttered a counter curse for my voice. And he threw my wand at me and slammed the door.

**DRACO**

"Draco? Are you home?" said a voice from outside my room which I recognized as father's.

'Shit…his carriage didn't crash and burn…but why is he home so early?'

I remained laying down on the bed. Then, father stormed in and suddenly grabbed my arm and began to pull me downstairs.

"Hey! What are you doing?! LET ME GO YOU BASTARD!" I yelled as I struggled to break free.

Ignoring what I said, he continued to pull me down. Then I heard an unpleasantly familiar voice from the living room,

"Draco!"

I looked in the living room and saw Pansy Parkinson, the Hogwarts biggest slut. (a/n:: yeah I know…making Pansy a slut is like in every single HG/DM fanfics….but bare with me.) And a woman who looked awfully like Pansy which I assumed was her mother. It was very scary looking at the two…it was like looking at clones… ugh…more of Pansy?! Can this world handle more sluts? When there's more Pansy, it's the end of the world.

"What is _she_ doing here?" I started, disgusted.

"Draco…be nice to your future wife." Said father

'…wait…future wife? What is he talking about?'

'It means that you're going to marry Pansy in the future…does everything have to be spelled out for you?'

'I know what it means and this is not the time!'

'It's never a good time for you, the pampered prince…'

'Shut the fuck up! I don't need to hear all this shit from you!'

'Watch the language there my prince.'

'I said shut the fuck up!'

'Hmmm…if I remember correctly, you said you were going to ignore me for the rest of the day…so …How's it going Draco! How's that Granger girl? How's th-'

'AHHHHHHHHHA!!! SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP!!!!'

'Why Draco…just pretend that I don't exist…la de da…'

'yeah…just continue humming and make no comments…'

'Oooh! Speaking of comments, you should get a hair cut if you're going to let your hair fall do-'

'AHHHA!!!!.....actually that's not a bad idea….but that's not the point! Just shut your pie hole for few minutes.'

'Yes mi lord…'

'You know what…just shut the fuck up…'

'o-'

'AHA! No speaking…'

I shook my head and I calmly asked father,

"W-what are you talking about? Future wife?"

"Well…I have noticed that your attitude has changed dramatically over the years. And because of that reason I believe that I should be choosing your bride."

I looked at father with repulsion and said,

"I am _not_ going to marry that _whore_! And you can't tell me who the fuck I marry!" I yelled at father and apperated to Diagon Alley again. I knew that father would soon come to find me here. And I fancied a little treat so I headed for Florean Fortesque's Ice Cream Parlor. But I saw Granger and scarhead eating ice cream together.

'Hmmm…I wonder why weasel's not there with them…'

'Have you forgotten?! Weasel hit her remember? And you dropped a book on him.'

'Oh yeah…now I remember.'

'Must I always baby-sit you?'

'Shutup.'

'Fine.'

'Yeah, fine!'

After my little ahem discussion with my conscious, I decided to go to the Leaky Cauldron. If you ask me, the uhh…what's-his-face uhh… the owner of the pub has a really bad taste. If I ever do take over this place, I would tear the whole thing down and build me a new one. Well knowing that it's the only place I can hide, I checked into one of the rooms and bought a bottle of fire whiskey. I entered the room which had a dirt colored, overstuffed chair and a smoke colored, old four poster bed. I personally think the décor is just awful.

'A room is a room Draco. Not everything is in your liking.'

'And what gives you the right to give me a life lesson?'

'Well…conscious are supposed to give person advices so really, I'm doing the right thing.'

'Just shut the fuck up.'

'Okay then…'

'Yeah.'

I collapsed on the chair and faced the grimy ceiling. I opened the bottle of fire whiskey and took a big drink out of it and a few more gulps. Before I knew it, I drank the whole bottle. Then, I faced back to the ceiling.

'Hmmm…I wonder what Hermione is up to…what the fuck? Did I just call Granger by her first name? Crap… am I already drunk?'

'Must be.'

'Get out of my brain…'

And I shut my eyes.

(a/n: sorry....no Kayla in this chapter….I don't know what a kid would say after all that….)

* * *

tehehehe...i love writing Draco's conscious discussions

now move you'r cursor to the bottom left corner of the page and click "GO" to REVIEW!!!!!! YAY!!!!!.......ok....i'll stop now.......


	6. Arguments and Shedding Tears

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything you recognize as the wonderful work of J.K. Rowling. Anything you don't recognize is what I own.

**A/N: Thank you all again for reviewing! I really appreciate them! And keep them coming!**

**I will try answering some of the questions that you asked me...**

****

Evilevergreen: I don't think I made Draco crazy in my story. I think Lucius is the crazy one. =P

Mita: Ron is being such an ass because I had to give Hermione a reason to hate him.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Arguments and Shedding Tears**

**---=HERMIONE=---**

I sat up and took a moment to think what just happened. I placed my both hands on my head and just sat there in disbelief. Then tears welled up in my eyes and moved my hands down to my eyes. I picked up the skirt and the panties and the ripped garment and I slowly crept out of the bathroom and made sure that no one was around. I tip toed to Ginny's room and thank god that she wasn't there. I got dressed into my sweatpants and my t-shirt and just fell on to the bed. I stared up at the wooden ceiling and I slowly closed my eyes…

"Hermione…wake up…" said a familiar voice.

I grumbled and I opened my eyes and saw a girl with long red hair with brown eyes who I recognized as Ginny.

"bloodyhellginny" I mumbled

"What's that?"

"Bloody hell Ginny."

"Well good morning to you. Anyway, you have to wake up."

"Why?"

"Because were leaving in thirty minutes to go to King's Cross."

I bolted up and yelled,

"WHAT?!... Fuck! I didn't finish packing my things yet!"

"Oh…I did it for you…except for your toothbrush and shampoo."

I smiled at my friend with gratitude and hugged her.

"Okay, Okay…I get the point. Just go and get ready."

I went into the shower and turned on the faucet. Cold water once again splashed on my body and really woke me up. I suddenly remembered what happened yesterday and tears began to flow from my eyes which washed away with the water. I felt absolutely disgusted with myself. I was filled with misery but then, another emotion took over: anger. It was that red haired bastard that made me feel this way. It was he who made me feel disgusted about myself. I have to make him pay for making me feel this way. I have to make him regret tha-…

"Hermione! Were leaving in five minuets!" yelled Ginny from behind the door.

"Okay! I'll be out in a second!" I yelled back. I came out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me. I brushed my hair and my teeth and got dressed into my short, plaid skirt and into my light blue blouse. I tapped my wand at head and my hair was completely dry. I took my shampoo and toothbrush and exited the bathroom and then, I bumped into someone. I looked up and it was the bastard. I kept my distance between him but he advanced on me. I continued to step back. I glowered at him with pure hate and he just smirked at me.

'I can't believe it! He's not even guilty for what he did to me. You just wait Ronald Weasely…I will make sure that I take that smirk off your fuckin' face.'

"Good morning my lovely." started Ron tenderly.

I gritted my teeth and continued to glower at him.

"Ron, it's over." I said fiercely.

"No."

"What do you mean no? That wasn't a question."

"I mean that you can't breakup with me because you're mine now."

"And what makes you think that you can control me like that?"

Before he answered my question, someone yelled,

"RON! HERMIONE! WERE LEAVING!"

I turned around and went to pack my remaining things into my trunk. I gripped the trunk and a cage which contained Crookshanks, which I held with my other hand, and dragged the trunk towards the van. When I tried to lift it onto the van, Ron tried to help but I refused to be helped by _him_. In the van, I sat by the window with Ginny sitting next to me and Harry sat next to Ginny and the two exchanged seductive glares. Ron sat behind me thinking who knows what. Mr. Weasley took that day off from work and sat in the diver's seat and Mrs. Weasley sat next to him. The trip was very quiet and I heard nothing but the engine and the cars that were passing by. Leaving off from what I was thinking in the shower, I knew that Ron cannot get away with this. Then I realized that revenge had to be taken in effect.

When we arrived at the station, it was 10:50 and we ran through platform 9 ¾ and we gave our last goodbyes to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and we loaded the train with our trunks. Then, we hurried on to the train. It began to pick up speed and tt departed the station.

"Uh…Harry, I have to go to the heads compartment so I'll see you."

Then, I felt a hand grab my arm and I twirled around. I looked over Harry's shoulder and saw Malfoy and Pansy talking…and wait…is she kissing him?

"Wait…what's going on with you and Ron?" asked Harry and my attention focused back to him.

'That's what I would like to know…'

"I…broke up with him." I lied as I refused to look him in the eyes.

Then, Harry embraced me and whispered into my ears,

"It's okay Hermione. It was for the best."

It was very comforting to be in his arm…as a friend I mean. Then, I heard a voice from behind.

"Ugh…somebody please gag me."

I separated myself from Harry and looked over his shoulder and it was none other than Malfoy.

'What the hell? When did he get so tall?' he was now a head taller than me and at least two inches taller than Harry. Then, his cold gray eyes met mine. I felt my face turning red and looked away. Then, I came up with the best revenge to take on Ron…me dating Malfoy. He will become mad at me and will have no choice but to break up with me. Then, he will become miserable, and then feel betrayed, just like the way he made me feel. But first I felt like insulting him.

"Shut the fuck up Malfoy." I said coolly.

"Oooooh… watch the language there mudblood."

"Ferret face"

'I know…not very original but an insult is an insult.'

"Know-it-all"

"Bloody git!"

"Whore!"

I can't believe he just called me that…I glowered at him and I felt my tears welling up in my eyes once again and stormed off to the heads compartment.

While I'm at it, I'll ruin Malfoy's reputation and break his heart

**---=DRACO=--- **

'Whoa…I see a light…am I dead?...hmmm…how did I die anyway?'

'You're not dead…dumb ass.'

I blinked several times and realized that it was just a sun…

'Crap…I'm still alive.'

'Why…you want to die?'

'Well sometimes I feel like dying and this is one of those times.'

'why?'

'you know well enough why!'

'Fine…'

I looked at my watch and it was 10:00 in the morning. I went into the shower and used the soap and the shampoo that was laid out. I did the usual morning routine and I checked out of the inn. I apperated to my house and to my room, changed into clean clothing (which wasn't really different from the one that I was wearing) and packed last minute things. When I was just about to apperate to King's Cross, I heard voice from the distance which I recognized as father's.

"Draco? Are you home?"

Just when he turned the door knob, I took my trunk and apperated. This is when I thank the god for being a wizard. I ran through platform 9 ¾ and I went over to the train and stuffed the train with my trunk. Then, I entered the train, towards the heads compartment which was at the end of the train if I remember correctly and immediately, my eyes were covered by somebody's hands.

"Draco!" said a nasty girlish voice from behind which I knew as Pansy's.

"Pansy, let me go or I'll hex you and make you look uglier." I said as I grabbed for my wand.

"Now Drakie, you wouldn't do that to your fiancé."

I took my hand and roughly peeled off her filthy hands off my face I turned around and hissed,

"I am not your fiancé. Just because my father arranged it doesn't mean that that I have to marry a whore like you."

God! She's ugly… first of all she puts too much make up on, second, she tries too hard to look better, and three, it's hopeless.

"Oh Drakie-"

"And don't call me Drakie."

"Drakie pooh?" she said as she came closer to me but I stepped back.

"Goddamn it Pansy! What do you think?!"

"Oh come on Drako. It's just a pet name."

"Well guess what? I don't want a pet name especially from you."

"You know you want it." She said as she extended her arm to touch me but I dodged it.

"No, I do not and if you don't fuck off now I will permanently hex you."

"Oh Drako, don't be like that."

"I'm warning you." I said as I pointed my wand at her.

"Well then. I'll see you later."

"I'd rather not." I finished coolly.

Then, she tried to kiss me! Ugh…just because we shagged once doesn't mean that I 'love' her…she just don't get it…I didn't even bother to dodge this time. I roughly pushed her away from me I walk away from her... And-what's this, looks like Granger moved onto Potty.

'Are you jealous?' asked the voice in my head.

'What?! Me, jealous?...yeah right.'

'So you're saying that you don't have feelings for her?'

'What the hell are you talking about?'

'Well…you think she's beautiful right?'

'Yeah she's hot but tha-'

'Aha! So you think she's gorgeous.'

'Yes but that doesn't mean that I like her.'

'Yeah sure…deny your feelings…I will someday get you to admit your feelings.'

'Yeah…someday meaning never.'

'You'll see…'

'What?'

'………'

'Hey come back here!'

'…….'

'Just to make it clear, I'm just going to "pretend" that I like her to take revenge on father. And then, I'm going to dump Granger with feelings none other than joy and relief.'

'I don't think that's a good idea.'

'I don't remember asking for your opinion so fuck off.'

'Fine…but don't say that I didn't warn you.'

I walk over to them and I said,

"Ugh…somebody please gag me."

The two separated and they glared at me. Actually…is Granger gawking at me? Since when did she look at me like that? I stared back at her mesmerizing brown eyes and she looked away and blushed. And she said,

"Shut the fuck up Malfoy."

'Who does she think she is, telling me the shut up?'

"Oooooh… watch the language there mudblood."

"Ferret face"

'Oh yeah very original'

"Know-it-all"

"Bloody git!"

"Whore!"

'Whoa…where did that come from?...Oh no…I made her cry.'

'since when do you care about her.'

'Since never.'

'Then why do you care if she cries or not.'

'Because I don't. You know what?! Just get lost.'

Then I realized that she was heading for the heads compartment…so she's the head girl…things are getting really interesting here.

==============================================================

****

****

(another chapter without Kayla….I don't know what to write)

* * *

**A/N:** REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! =) 


	7. Confusion and Passion

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything you recognize as the wonderful work of J.K. Rowling. Anything you don't recognize is what I own.

**............well......uuh........here it is! (runs away)**

**I'm so sorry that I didn't update this story for so long! I first had a major writers block and well....time passed by and well it took it's course and.....yeah...so here it is! **

**Not that I have any right to ask you for a favor...but please leave a comment after you read.**

****

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Confusion and Passion**

****

**HERMIONE**

I forced the door open and closed it with a very loud bang I threw my face into one of the seats, with my back facing the door. I didn't know why I couldn't ignore his insults. They weren't true. Especially the last one. I've been able to cope with his comments about me for 6 years but why this year? Why now? Without being able to think deeper, the compartment door made a very loud sliding noise. I turned my body around and saw Malfoy standing at the door with shock and confusion written on his face. I sat still staring transfixed at him with my tears falling on its own. Why didn't he have that usual smug expression after making someone feel bad about themselves?...Why? We remained at the same position for a good minuet and the better of me took over. I shook my head and came back to reality. Then I glared at him and said,

"What do you want?"

"Nothing much. I just wanted to apologize that's all."

I blinked at him stupidly and said,

"A Malfoy apologizing to a mudblood?" I scoffed "What are you getting at?"

"I'm just trying to be civil since we'll be sharing the heads' room together."

"What are you-"

I cocked my head in confusion. What in the name of Merlin is he blabbing about?...Wait…That means that he's the new head. But it can't be true! It just can't be!...but then again, my revenge may go smoother. I felt a grin forming on my face and met him in the eyes and said,

"So you're the new head boy of Hogwarts School of Wizardry."

"I guess so…and why are you smiling?"

His face was covered with confusion. And it was a pure Kodak moment.

"Well I don't know Malfoy. Why is the sky blue?"

He was now looking at me as if I was crazy. And he said,

"Look, I don't know what you're trying to say but let's just be civil this year. Even a Malfoy get tired from insulting and arguing with a mud-…girl."

"Why didn't you call me a mudblood?"

"Duh, I'm trying to be civil." He said and he rolled eyes.

"I don't know…I just never considered a Malfoy being one bit civil."

"Well consider it because I am."

"Uh yeah…sure." It's so weird. Why did his attitude change so…so dramatically?

Then, I just sat down on the seat and Malfoy came over and sat on the same side, leaving only half a foot between us. I became very uncomfortable and started to shuffle my feet. It's an annoying habit if you ask me. I kept my eyes occupied by looking around the compartment and the window and not Malfoy's eyes. Another few minuets passed which felt like eternity. And I finally got the courage to look at the person sitting besides me. He looked very comfortable…too comfortable. He had his eyes closed and the arms flung on the back of his head. The posture made me skip a beat. His eyes slowly pry opened and he gave me his smirk…god I hate that smirk. It's so god damn annoying.

"I know I'm irresistible but I'm not some object that you look at a museum you know." He said smugly.

"In your dreams." I snapped.

"Aw. That hurt." He said sarcastically.

I just stuck out my tongue.

"I think I have to punish you for hurting my feelings."

"What kind of punishment?" I asked playfully.

"This kind of punishment----" He placed his cold, yet soft lips on mine. It felt so good. I realized what I was doing but I let it happen. I do have to take care of that revenge. Oh let's not forget, destroy Malfoy's reputation. But I never expected him to kiss me first. And I didn't know I could get him to kiss me this soon. He deepened the kiss by slipping his tongue into my mouth. My stomach did a summersault. WOW! He's such a great kisser! Well…much better than Ron anyways. Hmmm….maybe I can take this to my advantage. I moved myself to be on top of him, not breaking the kiss may I remind you. My hands combed his soft, silky, golden hair. Just when I thought I was the dominant one here, he flipped me over and now he was on top of me. I felt his lips morphing into a smirk. Well…let's see…should I let him be the dominant one here? Hmmm….nah. I flipped him over and I was on top of him once again. But he immediately flipped me over…AGAIN! Then, finally, he broke the kiss and his face moved to my ear and whispered, seductively,

"I always win, you know."

I could feel his hot breath and it made me shiver. Then, he nibbled my ear teasingly and kissed my cheek ever so lightly.

"What was that for?" I asked

"What?"

"That last kiss that you gave me…it was so….unmalfoyish."….unmalfoyish…. I think that word deserves to be in a dictionary.

"Would this be 'unmalfoyish then?" he asked, sounding a bit offended. He attacked my lips with such passion (coming from anger) and rammed his tongue into my mouth. It was forceful but very satisfying. Our tongue danced in our mouths. Then, at that moment, I heard the compartment door slide……

**DRACO**

Granger ran into the heads compartment and I heard a loud bang from the door. Looks like I really made her mad but she never cared about what said in the past six years. Why this year? Why….now? Without noticing, my legs were moving me into the heads compartment. She was kneeled down besides a seat and her eyes were puffy and tears were flowing from the perfect orbs. It actually looked sexy and….sexy. My damn hormones. I can't control it the when I want to. We stared at each other from what seemed like an eternity. Then Granger broke the silence by saying,

"What do you want?" she said rather fiercely. Oh yeah…that's very polite.

"Nothing much. I just wanted to apologize that's all." At least I should be the polite one here. I do need to get her to fall in love with me. She looked really confused and it's so funny.

"A Malfoy apologizing to a mudblood? What are you getting at?" Well I'm trying to get you to fall in love with me so that I can take revenge on my father and to ruin you.

"I'm just trying to be civil since we'll be sharing the heads' room together." I said.

"What are you-"

She cocked her head in confusion I suppose…uhhh… why is she grinning?

"So you're the new head boy of Hogwarts School of Wizardry." She asked.

"I guess so…and why are you smiling?" really…WHY?! It's creeping me out.

"Well I don't know Malfoy. Why is the sky blue?" Because it is blue. And this must be a trap.

"Look, I don't know what you're trying to say but let's just be civil this year. Even a Malfoy get tired from insulting and arguing with a mud-…girl." step one to revenge…don't call Granger mudblood.

"Why didn't you call me a mudblood?" to get you fall into my plan.

"Duh, I'm trying to be civil." I said as I rolled my eyes…one out of many things that I'm good at is acting…I fool people a lot. Take Snape as an example…he thinks that I'm actually a good student but I always use my supposed 'innocence' to get off the hook.

"I don't know…I just never considered a Malfoy being one bit civil." That's nice.

"Well consider it because I am."…not really.

"Uh yeah…sure." She finished.

Then, she sat down on the seat and I came over and sat on the same side, leaving only half a foot between us. I could tell she was uncomfortable because she's avoiding my eyes and shuffling her feet…awww…is little Grangy poo scared of me? I made myself comfortable with these seats. I closed my eyes and thought of what to do next. Few minuets passed and I could feel two eyes staring at me…let me guess…Granger. I opened my eyes and just as I thought, she was gawking at me. Perfect opportunity:

"I know I'm irresistible but I'm not some object that you look at a museum you know." I said.

"In your dreams." she snapped.

"Aw. That hurt." Really it did…..NOT!

She stuck out her tongue… I never realized this but that's such a turn on.

"I think I have to punish you for hurting my feelings."

"What kind of punishment?" she asked rather…..seductively… was that intentional? Oh well either way, she'll just have to play along.

"This kind of punishment----"With that said, I place my lips on hers. Mmmm.. that feels really nice. Ready…here comes a slap………………………uhh…….i'm waiting……I guess not. Oh well this'll make my plan go easier. I took a step further by slipping my tongue into her mouth…WOW!...she tastes so good! And where in the damn world did she learn to kiss like this? Then, she suddenly flipped me over so she was on top of me. This is kinky... very kinky. Her hands brush through my hair...and this turns me on so much! And she has no idea. But I can't let her become the dominant one….it's just not right for me. So I flipped her and I was now on top of her. This is more like it. This whole time, we never broke the kiss. And she is really skilled that she's capable of doing so. I smirked during the kiss. And…she flipped me over AGAIN! Honestly, this woman never quits!...well this makes very much horny. I love women who doesn't give up. But I can't let her be the dominant one. It's just isn't my style. I hate to do this but I have to let know one thing. I broke the kiss and I moved my lips closer to her ear so she can feel my breath. I whispered,

"I always win, you know."

With that, I nibbled my ear teasingly. God she's so beautiful…and not to mention god damn sexy. Then I kissed her cheek lightly.

"What was that for?" she asked, slightly confused.

"What?"

"That last kiss that you gave me…it was so….unmalfoyish."….unmalfoyish? What is that supposed mean?! Does she think that all Malfoys are all bad? That's just racism!

"Would this be 'unmalfoyish then?" I asked. I attacked her lips hard and I just shove my tongue into her mouth. Wow. She's actually giving in. Then, at that moment, I heard the compartment door slide open……

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

You know what? Let's just say that I'm going to take Kayla out of a chapter that contains sexual scenes….uuh…so pretty much Kayla is far from existence in this story.

* * *

please review!!! 


End file.
